


'peeping is okay to make sure your friend is being treated right'

by alecsangryface



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, Simon loves his friends a lot, Simon-centric, don't worry it's only platonic Magnus/Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecsangryface/pseuds/alecsangryface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon tries to understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'peeping is okay to make sure your friend is being treated right'

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by the theory that Simon is going to be staying with Magnus after that lovely picture McG posted yesterday.

Simon had been living with Magnus for a month. After his Camille driven fallout with Raphael he didn't have anywhere to stay. He couldn't go home in fear that he would do something to hurt his mother or sister, and though the Institute was offered, rather begrudgingly by Alec, Simon would have felt even more out of place there. So when Magnus offered him a spare room, he couldn't deny him. 

It had been a week since Simon had stopped announcing his entrance into every room just in case he would be disturbing Magnus. Now Simon could even walk into Magnus' office come apothecary without a word to perch himself on a desk to watch Magnus work. He would even pass Magnus ingredients or fact check for him from time to time. 

For all of this Simon was grateful to Magnus, which led him to being quietly protective of the warlock despite knowing explicitly that Magnus was more than capable of looking after himself. That, however, did not stop him from being wary of Alec. 

Simon, in his rational mind, knew that what Magnus and Alec had was incredibly special to the both of them. But buried very deep in his irrational mind, he worried that Alec was just too closed off for Magnus. 

Magnus, despite his extremely well hidden sadness, was the physical personification of happiness. Simon always felt invigorated when he was near Magnus, his energy, his magic palpable in the air. He was sure that there was a reason Magnus became more and more enamoured with Alec with each passing day. He was sure that there had to be something he was missing. 

So when he finally understood, it was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. 

He and Magnus were working on a potion for one of Magnus' better paying clients, or Magnus was working and Simon was sat cross legged on his desk with an old time about healing herbs open on his laps. They both startled when they heard the door to the lair slammed shut behind some. 

Magnus had placed the bubbling cauldron under stasis, removed his apron and fixed his only slightly dishevelled appearance within the blink of an eye. He winked at Simon on his way out of the room to greet Alec. Seeing it as a learning opportunity, Simon hopped down from the desk and followed behind Magnus, making sure to keep his distance. 

Alec had kicked off his muddy boots, hung up his jacket and bow, and made his way into the main room just as Magnus reached the same space.

Simon hung behind the door frame, hopefully out of Alec's sight so he could watch the two of them interact. He knew that if Clary were with him she would be telling him that peeping on people like this was crazy and very weird. But Simon was firmly under the impression that peeping is okay to make sure your friend is being treated right, and Magnus was his friend now. He had hopes that Alec would soon be too so what he was doing was even less strange.

Alec's face bloomed into a bright smile as soon as he laid eyes on Magnus. He took a few quick strides across the room to wrap his arms around Magnus and to bury his face in Magnus' hair. 

They stood embracing each other for long seconds before Magnus pulled away slightly to frame Alec's face in his hands, his eyes no doubt searching. 

"Did you get hurt?" Magnus asked quietly, his fingertips already beginning to glow bright blue in preparation to heal. 

"Yes." Alec answered honestly, "But I'm fine now. Jace gave me a couple of iratze's." He quickly added. 

Simon smiled at the tender touches shared between them, and the gentle but reassuring honesty that poured so easily out of Alec when it was Magnus on the receiving end. It was an incredible change to see in him, almost like witnessing an actual miracle.

"Are you sure?" Magnus moved his hands to hover above Alec's chest, in a way Simon recognised to be the beginnings of a health checking spell from his readings. 

Alec caught Magnus' wrists before he could start weaving his magic. "I'm sure. You shouldn't waste your energy." 

"It isn't a waste when it comes to you, Alexander." 

Alec dropped one of Magnus' wrists to cup his chin, leaning forward to drop a chaste kiss on his forehead. "It is when I'm perfectly healed." 

Magnus must have looked like he was going to argue because Alec quickly rushed out "I missed you today." 

And just like that, Simon suddenly saw why Magnus was so infatuated with Alec, the openness Alec showed when with him was unlike how he interacted with anyone else. When Alec said anything at all to Magnus every single emotion he was feeling could be found in his eyes, in such a stark difference the irritation that always greeted Simon. 

He couldn't contain his 'aw' at Alec's words. But he must not have been as quiet as he thought because, before he could close the ever decreasing distance between his and Magnus’ lips, Alec's head whipped up and his eyebrows furrowed together in his usual expression, the openness vanishing as if it never happened. 

"Simon?" Alec squeaked, a blush spreading across his face, betraying his embarrassment. He even tried taking a step closer to Magnus to hide himself, but both due to his larger frame and their already close bodies it was to no avail. 

Simon shuffled around the door, looking at his feet so he didn't have to make eye contact with Alec and in the hopes of hiding his uncontrollable smile. "I'm just gonna go." He said to the floor, turning on his heel then turning back to face them again. He looked up, smiling wide at Alec, "I'm really happy that you have each other." 

And he truly was. Aside from he and Alec not always seeing eye to eye, he respected Alec, he respected the role Alec had to play and how he always remembered to emote when it came to the ones he loved. He had the suspicion that Alec didn’t know he was in love yet and Simon wasn’t going to be the one to spoil his divine moment. 

Simon quickly disappeared out of the room to the sound of Magnus' laughter. His heightened senses allowed him to listen to them as he made his way back to his thankfully soundproof room. 

"I hate mundanes." Alec had grumbled, his voice seemingly obstructed by fabric of some kind, most likely Magnus’ shirt.

"He's a vampire, darling." Magnus replied, still humoured but reassuring. Magnus wouldn’t let Alec be embarrassed for long, of that Simon was sure.

"Well then I hate vampires too." 

Simon shook his head with a smile as he slipped into his room, not taking the words to heart; Alec was only reacting based in the limits that being a Shadowhunter allowed him. He decided that he would stay there for the night to give Magnus and Alec some privacy, after everything they had been through to reach the moments of Alec’s openness, they at least deserved some peace for one night.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://www.alecsangryface.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/alecsangryface)
> 
> P.s. If the next thing I post isn't Clizzy I want you to shout at me please.


End file.
